Errores
by Ciann
Summary: TERMINADO. LOST CANVAS. Estaba consciente de que cometió cinco errores imperdonables, el más importante de ellos fue encariñarse con el futuro caballero de Leo. Regulus x Yato
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Shota.

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Ufff, más o menos pasaron unos siglos desde la última vez que me pase por este que es uno de mis fandom favoritos a escribir sobre estos dos, so únicamente voy a pedirles que me perdonen y que me perdonen :c

Un par de capítulos solamente, será cortito y uno por semana, por lo que espero que lo disfruten y demases c:

…

Errores

**05 AÑOS ANTES DE LA GUERRA**

Está seguro que la primera vez que sucedió fue meramente un accidente. De hecho… Es probable… No… Es posible… De acuerdo: Está segurísimo que ese fue el accidente más espantoso, catastrófico y estúpido que le hubiese ocurrido nunca de los nunca jamases siendo que le han ocurrido un montón de accidentes tontos y tremendos y terribles con anterioridad.

Tal como esa vez que se cayó por un acantilado cuesta abajo y creyó que iba cuesta arriba por culpa de un minuto de inconsciencia y la gravedad. De sólo recordarlo aún le duelen las partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera se rompió en esa ocasión. Pero nonono, porque esto es mucho, pero mucho peor. De hecho, ni siquiera se percata cuando sucede, únicamente alcanza a parpadear con el horror en cada fibra de su ser, colándose por sus huesos y en las facciones de su cara.

Es imposible no mirar al sujeto que, le parece que a partir de ese momento, será el culpable de la mayoría de sus desdichas, ese mismo que se deshace en sonrisas tontas y benevolentes y que es todo resplandores que son capaces de dejarte ciego si lo miras por demasiado tiempo, pero que tiene que mirar, porque se lo dejaron a cargo y porque el muy idiota parece demasiado imbécil para su propio beneficio. Regulus. Justamente. Regulus. El estúpido ese que negligentemente le está sosteniendo con una mano calientita, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y como si en serio creyera que eso es normal.

Es por ello que deshace el gesto de golpe, da un respingo, mira su mano y se la pasa por la ropa como si se estuviese sacudiendo los gérmenes de la estupidez que seguramente tiene ese tipo y que tiene que ser contagiosa porque, de lo contrario, no se explica cómo todo, pero todo el santuario parece encantado con este subnormal con expresión de tarado.

-Los hombres no se agarran de las manos así con otros hombres-explica al extranjero, con la voz dividida mitad en una aseveración y mitad en una amenaza, pero es con una mitad extra con que le mira de reojo como si de pronto el crío le pareciera repentinamente sospechoso.

Regulus como que asiente parpadeando, aunque de pronto le asalta el pensamiento tentador de limpiarse los mocos con el dorso de la mano, recuerda que es la misma con la que tomó la diestra del otro muchacho y se le ocurre deducir que en una de esas tiene que ser, más o menos, ese el motivo por el cual lo está mirando como si portara la lepra.

-¡Bueno!-Afirma sin estar seguro, pero con sinceridad y una sonrisa. Brilla un poco de paso.

Regulus no parecer ser malo de por si, cree, porque lo observa como si estuviese deseoso de estar allí, de mirar, de memorizar y de aprender. E incluso le parece que está igualmente deseoso de escucharlo, por lo que él mismo, sin convencerse por completo, pero si convencido un tantito, se vuelve a mirar hacia el horizonte como si tratara de parecer distraído y desinteresado.

-Ya. Da igual, pero vas a tener que recordarlo si pretendes y quieres quedarte en el santuario.

El primer error de Yato es creer que tiene potestad o palabra en decisiones de esa clase y de esas proporciones.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Shota.

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

Errores

**04 AÑOS ANTES DE LA GUERRA**

Yato está más o menos dormido cuando se percata de que un murmullo tibiecito y molesto trata de devolverle la conciencia.

-Yatooo… Psss… Yatooo…

Estúpidamente, suele ocurrir seguido, porque el tonto ese puede tener un montón de potencial, cientos de cientos de voces hablando y hablando de lo grandioso y lo magnifico y lo genial que es el alumno estrella del Señor Sísifo de Sagitario, PERO, para él mismo que lo conoce de cerca, no es más que un crío que está por cumplir los doce años y que como dato aún se come los mocos y moja la cama de tanto en tanto.

Entonces pensando en eso es que se tapa la oreja con una mano, se da vuelta dándole la espalda y comienza a contar trecientos elefantes a ver si en una de esas se vuelve a dormir sin necesidad de escuchar sea lo que sea que le tiene que decir el otro muchacho, sin importar que este tercamente decida no moverse de allí y que es prácticamente con la misma insistencia que lo mira hasta que al contrario se le hace imposible tratar de ignorarlo y se vuelve moviéndose entre las mantas.

-¿Qué?

Yato solamente alcanza a abrir un ojo, pero es que con ese solitario ojo abierto de par en par que de paso aprovecha para alzar una ceja y preguntar sin preguntar, porque suena más parecido a un balbuceo enredado de palabras que a una pregunta de verdad, y porque sus parpados se vuelven demasiado pesados para sentirse despierto y porque prefiere seguir dormido sin estarlo.

-Tuve una pesadilla-susurra el castaño, como si le confiara un secreto preciado.

Yato cree que no escucha correctamente, porque le parece que la voz del prodigio se pierde en la habitación al pronunciar esas palabras, por lo que decide abrir el ojo que aún tiene cerrado, girarse y tantear en la oscuridad hasta encontrarse con su cara.

-Ah.

Regulus está allí de rodillas en el piso, cerca de la orilla de su cama, con sus ojos enormes y sus regordetas mejillas mojadas.

-Me preguntaba si… No sé… Me preguntaba si… Tal vez… ¿Quizá podrías dejar que durmiera contigo un ratito?

Asiente sin percatarse, moviéndose lo suficiente para que el griego quepa en la cama y de paso no se quede con todas las mantas. Aunque, no es hasta que siente un golpecito en una de sus costillas que no se da cuenta de que el susodicho, enterrado ampliamente en el montón de sábanas, está de hecho mirándolo con sus enormes ojos abiertos de hito en hito.

-Heyyy… Yato… Heyyy… ¿Estás despierto?

Es con un hilillo de voz que pregunta, por lo que el aludido le contesta con un firme y un tantito más fuerte: -No-

Hay un minuto de silencio en el que el castaño parpadea confundido y en suspenso, por lo que Yato, sintiendo que segundo a segundo se le va espantando más y más el sueño, se gira de costado hacia el griego y hasta que están cara a cara nuevamente.

-¿Qué?

-Es… ¿Tú crees que las pesadillas son cosas que van a pasar?

-Regulus, pfff, duérmete de una vez, esa sólo era un estúpida pesadilla-dice el moreno, moviéndose para darle la espalda y cubriéndose con las mantas.

A pesar de ello, puede imaginarse a Regulus asintiendo, porque siente su cuerpo calientito pegarse al suyo, acurrucarse en su espalda, encajarse en sus costillas y arrebatarle unos escasos centímetros de mantas.

El siguiente error de Yato es no pensar que a pesar de que los doce años es una edad muy grande para seguir mojando la cama, nunca pero nunca se es demasiado grande para dejar de pensar que las pesadillas se pueden volver realidad.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Shota.

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

Errores

**03 AÑOS ANTES DE LA GUERRA**

Regulus es un prodigio incluso para la pubertad y el muy tonto crece un día como un estúpido. Es en un parpadeo, de pronto y de porrazo que se convierte en esta especie de simio y lo deja a unos cincuenta centímetros de distancia en el suelo.

Al principio Yato piensa que es él mismo el que se está encogiendo, porque como si no le bastara tener que mirar al griego siempre hacia adelante, resulta que se da cuenta un día que de golpe también tiene que mirarlo hacia arriba y eso sí le parece una injusticia, por lo que protesta y le reclama como si fuese culpa suya y como si este fuese a cranearle una solución a su problema.

Tampoco es divertido estar cerca de él, porque los miles de millones de los miles de millones de centímetros que el griego con creces le sobrepasa, se le vienen a cuestas y con ganas con el simple y sencillo hecho de estar de pie cerca de su persona. También porque es más difícil librarse del susodicho si ni siquiera puede sacárselo de encima durante los ejercicios y en los entrenamientos y porque ese montón de centímetros le pesan en los huesos y en su orgullo humillado por culpa del destino, de los dioses y vaya a saber a quién o quiénes más tiene que culpar de esta injustica de tamaño literalmente monumental.

Termina obligándose a si mismo a acostumbrarse, porque está seguro que va a alcanzarle, a su tiempo, tarde o temprano.

Resulta curioso, pero Regulus parece igualmente incómodo, pasan unas cuantas semanas y sigue chocando con los marcos de las puertas, tratando de entrar, por la fuerza y a forcejeos, en sitios demasiado pequeños para su persona y terminan excluyéndolo de la mayoría de los juegos que el resto de aprendices y postulantes a las armaduras juegan para entretenerse entre los entrenamientos. Es demasiado fácil encontrarlo en las escondidillas, muy pesado para la lucha libre, muy grande para los planes de Curtis y muy problemático de liársele a golpes, por lo que es el futuro prospecto de Unicornio el que se pelea con el resto en su nombre.

E igualmente sigue siendo el único que se junta con él y con ello se gana ser también excluido de los juegos, pero no es como que importe, por lo que con un ojo morado y de brazos cruzados, bufa contrariado, patea el polvo del suelo y le dice al griego que se vayan y que el resto puede irse al demonio porque son unos idiotas y unos imbéciles y un montón de tontos que seguramente están celosos de que ellos van a seguir siendo enanos vaya a saber por cuanto tiempo más.

Regulus finalmente sonríe. Es con esas sonrisas calientitas y contagiosas que le parecen son las culpables de que los pajaritos canten por las mañanas. El prodigio se restriega los ojos con las manos y la cara de paso se le embarra de lodo y de lágrimas, se pone de pie tambaleando y se sacude la tierra de los pantalones para seguirle de cerca a pesar de que siguen viéndose chistosos y continúan sacando risotadas y carcajadas varias de sus compañeros en el coliseo.

-Montón de estúpidos-balbucea el aspirante a bronce mientras se soba las muñecas adoloridas, porque su acto heroico no salió para nada de nada como lo esperaba y en vez de defender el honor del griego terminó tragándose más polvo y recibiendo más patadas y más puños que dándolos-No te preocupes… Ya van a ver. Ellos son los que se están riendo, pero cuando consigas tu armadura vamos a ver quiénes son los que se van a reír de verdad. Ya van a ver.

Es como una promesa, o al menos es así como a Regulus le suena, por lo que asiente contento y convencido, hecho nuevamente de sonrisas y camina despacio tratando de equiparar los pasos cojos que a duras penas avanza su compañero.

El siguiente error de Yato es confiarse y creer que con ese juramento implícito e impuesto, ninguno de los dos hablaba o se estaba refiriendo a una armadura dorada.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	4. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Shota.

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

Errores

**02 AÑOS ANTES DE LA GUERRA**

Yato no sabe cómo es que terminaron dándose de puños en el piso, pero está seguro que tuvo que ver con ese asunto de la armadura dorada.

Está bien, muy pero muy bien, irrefutablemente bien, intransigentemente bien, porque de hecho es así cómo los hombres solucionan sus pendientes y el que un hombre le esté dando de madrazos a otro hombre en el barro y bajo una tormenta es la manera precisa en que solucionan sus pendientes los hombres de verdad. El problema es que en determinado momento -_No está seguro cuál. Ni sabe cómo_- no puede seguir dando y dando, porque Regulus es un prodigio al fin y al cabo y bloquea una a una sus furiosas y frenéticas arremetidas, trata de sostenerle de las muñecas y balbucea frases sueltas sin conectar.

Yato se pregunta qué es lo que diría Kardia si lo viese estar dando puñetazos a lo ciego, con los ojos cerrados, presa del pánico, el enojo, la estupidez y la rabia a punto de reventar.

Entonces, cuando se da cuenta de que no puede seguir dando, porque da la casualidad que incluso a los santos -_Futuros santos, en su caso_- se les cansan los brazos y se le adormecen los puños hasta que los nudillos se les ponen de color blanco, es que el prodigio lo agarra de los hombros, se incorpora y lo empuja fuerte contra el fango.

-¡PARA! ¡YATO! ¡PARA!

Está seguro que podría deshacerse del agarre y darle un golpe que lo enviara derechito hasta y hacía la próxima semana, uno que de paso hiciera historia y sacara aplausos, pero sin importar que esta que revienta de ganas y sin importar que está que se deshace y se desarma de rabia, no puede y ese es el gran y gordo inconveniente que lo detiene.

Regulus lo está mirando y parece que está a punto de ponerse a gimotear y no, para, no, para, no, maldición Regulus.

Tiene ganas de gritarle. **NO LLORES. GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL. GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA. NO LLORES. LLORAR NO ES DE HOMBRES.** Tiene ganas de gritarle que eso no es honorable, pero tampoco puede y estúpidamente piensa que el motivo sea porque él también parece estar a punto de llorar, por lo que mira para otra parte para que la lluvia le moje la cara y hasta que las gotitas se confunden con sus propias lágrimas.

Regulus se encorva un poco y comienza a gimotear, en un par de segundos está sollozando patética y desconsoladamente, pero en vez de pedirle que pare, deja que le abrace fuerte, le sostenga y le agarre firme, como si temiese que de pronto el moreno fuese a recordar por qué comenzó esa pelea y le empuje sin darle la opción de que se desahogue en su presencia y se consuele con el calorcito de su cuerpo.

Es la última y única vez en ese período que vuelven a estar así de cerca y es precisamente ese el peor error que comete.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
